


his handwriting was always slightly crooked.

by orphan_account



Series: crooked handwriting [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If you're reading this, it means that I could not keep my promise to you. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	his handwriting was always slightly crooked.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write, "a short, yet emotional letter snippet from Levi to Eren," by a friend of mine. (That's essentially verbatim, minus a few swear words and implications of tears.) I agreed, so let's hope I did the request justice. (Most likely not. Self-deprecating jokes to lighten the mood.)

He received the letter three days after the captain had left. 

> _Dearest Eren,_
> 
> _If you're reading this, it means that I could not keep my promise to you—to return home, back within the walls, safely. That is perhaps my only regret in this life._
> 
> _I want you to read this letter, and know that I love you, with every beat of my heart that has passed. Perhaps it is wishful thinking, but I would like for you to be happy—celebrate as opposed to mourning. I never regretted choosing you, Eren. Though, I hope you live to regret me, and the aching feeling that I suppose I am leaving in your chest._
> 
> _We both are aware that I've never been good with words, nor have I ever attempted to write anything more than a meager report. This is my first venture to personal, and I would be lying if I said that I believed written word could do my thoughts of you—my feelings for you—justice._
> 
> _This does not, but is the one time where I hope that I can bring pen to paper, and allow you to feel what it is in my heart, and read what is in my mind—rather than having to decipher emotion as when I had been standing before you._
> 
> _First and foremost, Eren Jaeger, know that I loved you. Love you. Even in death. You were always someone to be cherished, to be thought of highly. I did not realize how much I thought of you until the day you pinned me to the wall, hands up in one of the abandoned hallways—asking me to choose. Telling me. I believe that I knew it then, though I'd never tell you. I had chosen you so many times before, that making the decision to bring our lips together in that moment seemed as if it were the only correct course of action. Holding you tightly after we made love the first time—and I can say that is what we'd done comfortably now—was when I realized that I needed to protect what we had. It was love, and I knew it then, though I didn't tell you for many more weeks._
> 
> _I remember your expression when I'd finally broken, caving to your mischievous smile—gasping 'I love you's' into the mattress as you moved against me._
> 
> _I had smiles, and eyes, only for you, Eren._
> 
> _I believe you gave me another reason to smile—perhaps one of the only ones I'd ever had. The softening of your beautiful eyes as you wrapped your arms around me was what I enjoyed most. That change in expression, and small upturn of the lips that I'd hoped was only for me._
> 
> _I'm a selfish old man, and you were far too good for me. But I kept you mine anyways, despite that knowledge. Even as you read this, I know you're objecting. Maybe even smiling despite the dull ache in your chest._
> 
> _And if you are smiling, Eren, that's good. I want you to smile for me—never mourn._
> 
> _Your smile was my favorite thing, after all._
> 
> _With everything I have,_
> 
> _levi_
> 
> _post script—I'd still like our cabin in the woods. The one we'd decided your mother would like._

Eren smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> idk.


End file.
